


Unraveling

by DuskRose100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Bellarke AU Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskRose100/pseuds/DuskRose100
Summary: Modern Bellarke AU - The Griffin’s hired Aurora to be their housekeeper when Clarke was two years old. As their housekeeper, Aurora lived in their guest house with Octavia and Bellamy.Growing up in such close proximity enabled Clarke and Octavia to become best friends, and Bellamy learned to tolerate them. Clarke has always harbored a little crush on Bellamy, but was never brave enough to admit it. Now Clarke and Octavia are in college, and Bellamy is a successful lawyer.  After twenty years, and massive life changes will Bellamy and Clarke finally realize that they are meant to be together, or does life have other plans for them.A best friend’s brother, and housekeeper’s son type of story.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beads of sweat were trickling down Clarke Griffin’s face, as she pushed herself down again. She was still trying to process how exactly Raven Reyes had convinced her to come to a pilates class. The packed room made it harder to breath as the instructor told them to do one more plank to push-up. Clarke snuck a quick glance at the clock off to the corner of the room and almost let out a sigh. 

“Well done everyone! Now let’s begin our cool down stretches.” The instructor announced with so much energy that Clarke wondered how many cups of coffee she must have had. 

“Wasn’t that great?” Raven asked cheerfully as they exited the fitness studio. 

Clarke looked at her and scowled, not a hair was out of place on the brunette’s head and her face looked way too fresh to have just worked out. “I hate you.” Clarke said pulling out a small towel out of her bag to wipe off her sweat. She started marching towards her car, with Raven not too far behind. 

“Oh come on!” Raven exclaimed, picking up the pace. Her long legs were no match for Clake. 

Clarke tossed her bag into the back of her car, and waited for Raven to do the same before pressing the button to close it up. It was 11 AM on Saturday morning, and gym was getting packed which meant the parking lot was full. So Clarke quickly pulled out of her spot to let another car take its place and started down the road. 

Raven connected her phone and turned on the music. Clarke let the beat flood thorough her car for a couple of seconds before she started singing along to the lyrics. Raven joined in and before they knew it, they were both moving their arms around wildly and bumping to the song. 

As they pulled up to a red light they noticed a silver car with college boys trying to get their attention. Raven rolled down her window and blew out an exaggerated kiss which resulted in some loud honking. 

“Raven, close the window!” Clarke exclaimed, mortified by her friend’s behavior, but also amused. She loved Raven’s adventurous spirit, even through that tended to get them in trouble occasionally. 

“Chill, Clarke. What are they going to do, try to kiss me back from another car?” Raven asked, raising her brow. 

Clarke shook her head and started driving as soon as the light turned green. She was a few blocks up when she realized that the other car was now behind them. 

“I think we are being followed.” Clarke noted, taking an unnecessary turn into a residency street. Much to her dismay the silver car turned with them. “Crap!” 

Raven turned around to look at the car, and frowed. “Maybe they live around here?” 

“Maybe.” Clarke muttered, turning once again into another street, and quickly realizing that she had never been there before. “Can you pull the directions to my house, I don’t want to turn around, and I don’t know how to get out of here.” The silver car turned with them, and Clarke felt her heart start racing. 

“Get back on the main road, we’ll know if they are really following us then.” Raven suggested, pulling up the directions on her phone. “Turn left at the next stop sign.” 

Clarke barely stopped before she took the left turn, and looked up in her rear view, the car was still behind them. 

“Right up here.” Raven ordered, and they both frowned when the silver car mimicked their movement, back onto the main road. 

“I know they can’t get past the gate security, but I still don’t want to lead them anywhere close to my house.” Clarke bit the inside of her cheek and quickly made a decision. She took an illegal u-turn and started down the opposite street. She looked in the rearview and saw that the silver car was stopped at a red light and couldn’t follow behind them. 

“Nice!” Raven exclaimed, looking behind her shoulder. 

“Don’t ever do that again.” Clarke warned her as she took the long way home. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice, lesson learned.” Raven said holding her hands up defensively. “But hey, that was some kick-ass driving.” 

Clarke smirked at that, but didn’t reply. It look thirty minutes longer to get home, because they didn’t want to risk going back on the same road. 

“I desperately need to shower.” Clarke announced as they walked into her house. 

“Yes, please do, I can smell you from here!” A deep voice sounded and Clarke immediately looked up. Her heart racing as she tried to take a unsteady breath in, she could feel her face turning red. She didn’t know why this happen to her every time she was in his presence, but she had learned to come to terms with a long time ago. Looking back down at her were a pair of deep brown eyes. 

“Bellamy.” She said, her voice sounding weak to her own ears. “What are you doing here?” 

The corner of his mouth rose up in a smirk, “well, hello to you too princess.” He moved down the stairs towards her. 

“Hey Bellamy.” Raven said, smiling sweetly up at him. 

“Hi Raven, long time no see.” He said, reaching to give Raven a quick hug. “See Clarke, that’s how you’re supposed to greet someone.” 

Clarke made a face at him and shifted on her feet. “Is your mom here? I thought she was supposed to take the day off.”

Bellamy crossed his arms across his chest, which made his broad shoulder seems even larger. Even in just a white t-shirt and dark wash jeans, he looked like a greek god. It wasn’t fair. 

“She is, she asked me to come in and move some linens from the washer to the dryer. She also asked me to tell you that she made you guys lunch.” 

Clarke frowned, “I told her I could just make something. I hate that she is working on her day off.” 

Bellamy shrugged, “you know how she is. Besides, she was probably scared you would burn down the house if she let you cook” He added with a smirk. 

Clarke scowled at him, “I can cook!” She announced which only caused Raven and Bellamy to throw their heads back in laughter. 

“Clarke, you can do a lot of things, but cooking is not one of them.” Raven told her. “I tell you this with love.” She added. 

Clarkes scowl deepened. “Tell Aurora, thank you.” She said, and turned to storm up the stairs. It would have been quite dramatic, if Bellamy hadn’t reached out to grab her arm. 

“I was hoping you would invite me to lunch.” Bellamy admitted sheepishly. “My mom forgot I was coming to visit her, and didn’t actually make anything at home.” 

“You’re invited!” Raven announced before Clarke had a chance to respond. Clarke nodded her head at Bellamy and continued up the stairs. 

Aurora had been working at the Griffin house since Clarke was two years old. She met Clarke’s mom, Abby, at a boutique where she worked as a seamstress. When the boutique’s popularity grew, the owner decided that it was time to move into a bigger space that just happened to be over forty five minutes away. With a eight year old boy, and a two year old girl Aurora wasn’t able to keep up with her shifts, and the commute via buses took a toll on her health. Abby found her close to tears on day when she went in to get measured for a ball gown, and decided then and there to hire Aurora as the Griffin’s housekeeper. 

Jake and Abby were both very busy with high power jobs, so they desperately needed someone to take cake of things at home. Aurora Blake was a blessing to them. They let her move into their guest house with her two children. Clarke and Octavia become best friends, and Bellamy learned to tolerate the girls together.

Aurora and Octavia still lived in the guest house, which was a completely separate unit with it’s own kitchen. Bellamy moved out of state to attend undergrad, he moved back home for a month, before moving into his own apartment to finish law school. He came to visit his mom and sister often. 

Clarke and Octavia both decided to stay at home while attending college, both for convenience and because Clarke didn’t want to be leave her mom. Abby, the CEO of well renowned hospital was rarely home, so Clarke barely saw her as it was, she knew if she moved out, she would see her much less. After her dad’s death, they were each other’s only family. 

Clarke blinked back the tears that always threaten to fall when she thought of her dad. It had been six years since he was killed, and not a day went by that she didn’t think of him. People had told her that time would heal the pain, but it didn’t. She gave herself a mental shake and hopped in the shower. 

Once she was dressed she started down the stairs and paused for a second when she hear a wave of laughter surround her. She felt a small tug in her heart as she continued to descend the stairs. Clarke was pretty sure that Raven had feelings for Bellamy. Bellamy wasn’t the relationship type, and she didn’t want Raven to get hurt. 

“Took you long enough.” Bellamy said as soon as she walked into the dining room. The table was already set with everything they would need, and Bellamy and Raven were both sitting opposite of eachother. Clarke felt bad that she didn’t help out setting the table and food, she would have to make up for it but doing the dishes. She groaned internally, that was one chore that she absolutely detested. “Are you going somewhere?” Bellamy questioned eyeing her outfit. 

“She has a date.” Raven broadcasted, looking at Clarke in her flowy blue dress, and loose curls. “You look great Clarke.” 

Bellamy’s eyebrow shot up. “A date? With who?” He asked curiously. 

“Someone you don’t know.” Clarke sat down at the table and took a sip of the water. 

Bellamy tossed the salad quickly and served himself some before passing it on to Clarke. “Does this someone I don’t know have a name?” 

“His name is Finn.” Raven answered. “We met him at a friend’s house, they are going to an exhibition at the museum.” Raven grabbed the salad bowl out of Clarke’s hand. “He’s really cute. I actually thought he was going to ask me out first, but clearly he was most interested in Clarke.”

“Raven-” Clarke started, feeling both guilty, and slightly annoyed that she divulged all that information so freely. 

Raven shrugged, “don’t worry, I’m over it.” 

Clarke looked up to find Bellamy’s eyes on her. “What?” 

“Is this the first date?” 

Clarke shook her head, “no. We’ve been only a few so far.” 

“So you like him.” It was a statement not a question. 

Clarke smiled, thinking about Finn’s shaggy hair. “I do.” 

There was a long silent pause as they started eating. Clarke kept looking at her apple watch to make sure she wouldn’t be late. 

“Have you heard from Octavia?” Raven asked once the silence got unbearable. 

Bellamy’s face lit up at the mention of his sister’s name. “Yeah, I talked to her last night. She is loving the month long immersion. I think she will have to be dragged back home after.” 

Clarke smiled, “I’m so glad she is doing that. She had been talking about it for so long. I know she loves the people she’s with.” She didn’t mention that Octavia had told her that she met a guy who she was really into. 

They were still talking about Octavia when Clarke’s phone rang. 

“Hey Finn.” She answered with a smile. 

“Hey Clarke, I am almost at your neighborhood, do you mind telling the security people to let me in please?” 

“Of course.” 

Clarke called out to the gate, and gave them Finn’s details so they could let him in. 

“See, even if we didn’t lose those guys, there is no way they could have followed us in here.” Raven said nonchalantly and Clarke wanted to kick her. Instead she shot her a look that told her what a bad idea it was to bring that up in front of Bellamy.

Bellamy didn’t miss a beat. “What guys?” 

“It’s nothing.” Clarke rose to her feet and gathered her plate, glass and some used utensils in her hand. 

Bellamy was right behind Clarke as she went to the sink. “What guys?” He repeated. 

“Just some guys who thought it would be funny to follow us in their car. I lost them, so it’s not a big deal.” Clarke shrugged, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

“Clarke.” 

“It’s really not a big deal, Bellamy.” She put the plates in the dishwasher and grabbed the ones in his hand. “We can take care of ourselves.” 

Bellamy looked like he was about to say something else, but Clarke didn’t give him the chance. “Look, Raven is staying her for a while. Someone in her apartment complex has bed bugs, so she wants to make sure it’s all cleared out before she goes back. Do you mind giving her the extra house key from your place? I know Aurora has an extra copy.” 

“Clarke.” Bellamy said chastingly. 

“Bellamy, I don’t have time for this. Finn will be here any minute. Will you please give Raven the extra key?” 

Bellamy stared at her for a few seconds, his expression unreadable. “Yes, I’ll go get it now.” He said, and with that he walked out the back door to the guest house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finn drove them to the museum exhibition and Clarke had a great time. She found out that Finn was a sculptor and was very into the details. As an artist herself, she understood his passion. 

“That was pretty amazing.” Finn said as they sat down at an Italian restaurant. 

I had been almost five hours since Clarke had lunch, and she was starving. The museum was about an hour away from her place, and the took their sweet time going through the exhibition, and the rest of the museum. They stopped to watch a forty minute documentary about the future of Artificial Intelligence, which was very interesting. 

“It was, thanks for taking me.” Clarke stated honestly. She loved going to museums and art shows, but her friends weren’t into it. They would come if she asked, but they always looked so bored, that she felt bad asking. So it was nice to be able to go to something like this with someone who was just as much in love with it. 

The waiter came to take their orders. Clarke decided to order a glass of white wine since she wasn’t driving. She was about to ask Finn about the piece he was currently working on when her watch buzzed. It was a text from Raven. 

‘We’re going to The Flame tonight, do you and Finn want to meet us there?’ 

Clarke bit the inside of her lip. This was the longest time she and Finn had spent together. Their other dates had mostly been dinner and a movie, or walking around the Saturday market. She wasn’t sure if he would want to spend more time with her. Hesitantly she looked up at him, to find him smiling at her. 

“Everything okay?” He asked. 

She nodded her head. “Yeah.” She took a sip of water and quickly gulped it down. “What are you up to tonight?” 

Finn’s smile widened, “what were you thinking?” He asked and Clarke immediately blushed. She realized it sounded like she was inviting him to sleep with her. 

“My friends are going to The Flame, and I was wondering if you would like to go?” She said so quickly, that she wasn’t sure if the words came out fluently. 

“I would love to.” He replied without much thought, and Clarke internally let out a sigh of relief. 

“Great!” She announced just as her wine arrived. 

She pulled out her phone from her purse and shot a quick reply to Raven. 

‘Finn is down to join. I am go home to change, and then we’ll head over.’

Raven replied back immediately with a thumbs up, heart and winking emojis. 

The dinner was delicious, and the wine helped settle some of Clarke’s nerves. She didn’t date much, so spending so much time opening up to someone didn’t come easily. 

“So does your mom work everyday?” Finn asked on the drive back to her house. 

“Yeah, she does take an occasional day off once every couple of months, but running a hospital doesn’t allow for much downtime.” She wished she could spend more time with her mom, especially since her dad’s death, but she knew that her mom’s job was important. 

“Is that what you want to do, after you become a doctor? Run a hospital?” 

Clarke shook her head, “I don’t know. I just know that I want to help people, if that someday leads to running a hospital, then maybe?” She hadn’t given it much thought. She would start Medical School in the fall, and she was both nervous and excited about it. “Right now, I’m just focused on finishing up my undergrad, and starting Med school.” 

Finn nodded, “fair enough.” 

They hit traffic on the way back to her house, so it was already close to nine by the time they pulled into her very long driveway. 

“I’ll be quick!” Clarke told him as she rushed through the front door. She made sure to get Finn some sparkling water before running upstairs. 

Usually she had Octavia help her figure out an outfit for a night out, but her best friend wasn’t here. She scanned through her black dressed, and quickly picked one that she didn’t require her to change her underwear.  
She darken her lipstick, flipped her hair over to give it some volume, and added a little more mascara before grabbing a pair of heels and running back downstairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs to put on the heels. 

“Wow.” Finn’s voice sounded behind her. She turned to him with a smile. “You look stunning.” 

Clarke blushed, “thank you.” Seeing the way Finn looked at her, she was glad she picked that dress. It quarter sleeve black dress, with a long zip running up her thigh, that provided a subtle slit in the already mini length hem. She had bought the dress spontaneously a few weeks ago after seeing it on a mannequin in the store. 

“Ready to go?” She asked once she had both her shoes on. She grabbed the clutch she had tucked under her arm and pulled out her phone. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

 

The Flame was already packed by the time they got there, but luckily Raven had put their names on the list, so they didn’t have to wait too long to get in. 

It took a couple minutes to find her friends who were towards the back of the club standing by a round table that was barely large enough to hold all their drinks. 

“Clarke!” Her friend Monty exclaimed coming over to give her a hug. One by one she greeted the rest of her friends and introduced them to Finn. 

“Go get a drink!” Raven urged taking a sip out of her own glass of purplish fluid. 

“I’ll go grab them, what do you want?” Finn questioned leaning towards her. 

Clarke shook her head, “I’ll go with you!” She took his hand and led him towards the bar. 

As soon as she placed the order for their she started to look around the club. It was pretty packed, but not so much that it made it hard to see people. That was one of the things she liked about the The Flame. The cover was expensive, but it was worth it to not bump into every single person, every time you wanted to move from one place to another. She saw mostly people in their twenties, some in their thirties, and even a group of men who were probably in their forties. She look up at the lush VIP lounge area. She knew how hard it was to get a booth up there, her friends had tried on multiple occasions. It wasn’t the cost of the booth, which itself was ridiculously high, that made it hard, but also the availability. All the booths were always booked, the waitlist was over a year out. 

Suddenly her eyes landed on a very familiar, very handsome face up in the booth. Even in the club lighting she could see how perfectly his hair sat on his head. He was laughing at something. Clarke spotted a beautiful brunette next to him, her hand on his arm. Clearly something she had said made him laugh. Clarke told herself to look away, but it was too late. Dark brown eyes landed on her and the laugh died down. Bellamy was staring straight at her from the VIP lounge. Embarrassed to have gotten caught staring, and not sure what else to do, she gave him a little wave. Another head turn towards her and she immediately smiled at the rugged looking man. She had only met Roan once before, when she and Octavia stopped by Bellamy’s apartment to pick something up. Roan’s family owned Ice Nation, a string of luxury hotels and resorts. Roan waved at her to come up and she shook her head as she pointed towards Finn, to let Roan know she wasn’t alone. Roan continued to wave at her indicating for both of them to come up. 

Finn, nudged her to hand her her drink. She thanked him, and pointed up to the VIP lounge. “I have a friend up there, do you mind if we go say hi?” 

Finn shrugged, “sure! I’ve actually never been up there.” 

They were stopped by a large security guard when they go to the stairs, Clarke pointed towards Roan, who waved at the guard to let them through. 

Roan was on his feet by the time Clarke and Finn made it to their booth. He wrapped his muscular arms around Clarke and gave her a tight squeeze. 

“It’s nice to see you again.” He said pulling back and turning to Finn. 

“Roan.” He introduced himself, sticking out his hand.

Finn reached for his hand, “Finn, nice to meet you.” 

“So, boyfriend?” Roan asked Clarke with a nod towards Finn. 

Clake felt her whole body burn, she was positive her cheeks were bright red. “No, we just started dating.” 

Roan’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t comment, instead he opened his hand towards the large circular booth. “Why don’t you join us for a while?” 

Clake shook her head, “my friends are downstairs, I should go back.” 

“How many friends do you have down there?” Roan asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Um.. four.” Clarke replied, not sure why he was asking.  
“Invite them up, there is plenty of room.” 

Clarke wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “Are you sure?” She questioned hesitantly. She had no doubt her friends would be over to the moon to come up to the VIP lounge. 

“Yes, please, the more the merrier.” Roan said sitting back down. 

Clarke pulled out her phone and shot out a quick group text to Raven, Monty, Harper and Jasper. 

‘Do you guys want to come up to the VIP lounge? Bellamy's friend invited us to join them.’

“So, you’re Finn.” A deep voice brought Clarke’s face up. She hadn’t looked at Bellamy since had come up to the lounge. He was wearing a white button up, that made his tan skin look even darker. He looked like he has just walked out of a fashion magazine.

“Yes, and you are?” Finn questioned. 

“Bellamy.” The freckle faced guy replied. 

Clarke didn’t know why, but she felt a weird tension starting to build. “Bellamy is Octavia’s older brother.” She said trying to keep the conversation going. She had just told Finn about Octavia at dinner, so she hoped he remembered her. 

“Oh okay,” Finn replied taking a sip of his beer. “So you guys go way back.” 

“Way.” Bellamy retorted, his eyes on Clarke. “Sit down Clarke, those shoes are making my feet hurt.” He move down to give her more room to sit. 

Clarke looked at him with shock. She thought she was doing a pretty good job hiding her pain. The shoes she picked up were beautiful, but she had only worn them once before, so she hadn’t broken into them yet. 

Clarke sat down at the edge of the booth, and slowly slid in, taking care to leave plenty of room between her and Bellamy. Even with the gap between them, she could smell his cologne and feel his body heat. 

It wasn’t until Finn slid next to her, and placed a hand on her thigh, did she realize how far her dress had ridden up. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to pull the dress down to no avail. She silently prayed that no one could see her legs under the table. Raven and the gang made their way up and introduced themselves to the everyone. It was then, that Clarke learned the brunette next to Bellamy was Gina, a paralegal at the law firm he worked at. 

Roan ordered a round of shots for everyone. Bellamy declined, saying he had an early meeting tomorrow. The rest of the group cheered and downed the small glass of expensive vodka.Somewhere between the time Raven and the gang came up, and the second round of shots, Clarke got pushed closer to Bellamy. She could feel his long leg press against hers, and she tried hard not to pay attention to it. 

As the night went on more shots and drinks were brought to the table, and with each drink it seemed like Finn’s hand moved a little farther up. Clarke kept trying to move his hand down, but she only seemed to managed to do so for a couple seconds. She didn’t want to draw attention to it, but it also made very uncomfortable, especially as her dress had ridden up even more. 

As if reading her mind, Bellamy reached behind him and grabbed his suit, before Clarke knew what he was doing the suit was very strategically placed across her lap. The movement shocked Finn’s hands away. Bellamy didn’t say anything. He simply turned towards Gina and continued the conversation he was having. 

No one wanted to leave the VIP lounge to go down to the dance floor, and Clarke was thankful for that, she didn’t know how long her feet would last on the dance floor. 

It was almost 1 AM when Bellamy turned to her. “How did you get here?” He questioned softly. 

Clarke nodded towards Finn who was participating in a very animated conversation with Monty. “Finn drove.” 

Bellamy flashed his eyes to Finn, and then back to her. “He can’t drive, he’ll have to take a cab. I need to go back to grab something from the guest house, I’ll drive you and Raven back.” 

“Are you sure? Raven and I can uber back.” Clarke said shifting her gaze to Gina. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that Bellamy was going to spend the night with Gina. She was all over him throughout the night, and he didn’t seem to mind at all. Her head was now on his shoulder as she talked to Raven. 

“I have to go there anyway. I left some files that I need for my meeting tomorrow.” He looked at his watch and turned to Roan. 

Clarke walked downstairs with Finn, Bellamy’s suit now around her shoulders, and told him she would wait with him until he got a cab. He seemed disappointed that she wasn’t going home with him, but she didn’t want to rush anything. He gave her a long kiss, before hopping into his cab. Clarke turned to find Raven, Bellamy and Gina all staring at her, but she was a little too drunk to care.

Raven and Clarke sat in the backseat of Bellamy’s Range Rover. Gina sat in the passenger seat and was in charge of the music. Clarke didn’t get a chance to talk to her much at the club, but she could tell Gina was one of the good ones. She just hoped she knew what she was getting herself into with Bellamy. Clarke couldn’t remember the last time Bellamy had dated anyone for more than a month. 

Bellamy killed the engine as soon as they pulled into the driveway. Clarke pushed open the door, and jumped out, only to sway forward unsteadily on her feet. She would have fallen flat on her face if it wasn’t for Bellamy catching her. 

“Take those damn shoes off.” He ordered, gripping her arms tightly. 

Clarke blinked at him in the dark, and looked down at the driveway. “But, it’s dirty.” She complained. 

She couldn’t see, but she felt him roll his eyes. One second she was on her feet, the next she was up in the air. “Always the princess.” Bellamy murmured, as he carried her to the front door, and waited while Raven opened it. 

Once inside he gently set her onto her feet, and flicked the lights on. “Take your shoes off now, before you break your neck.” He crossed his arms and waited her to obey. This time Clarke rolled her eyes, but did as he said, and immediately felt relief flood through her feet. 

“I’ll turn on the alarm and lock the door behind me. You two go to bed.” He said and turned to leave. 

“Bellamy.” Clarke whispered softly, not sure if he heard. She watched him turn around patiently. She shrugged off his suit from her shoulders and handed it to him. “Thank you.” Her voice was small barely above a whisper but she knew he heard her. 

He gave her one of his mischievous smiles that she loved. “Anytime.” He said, eyes sparkling. “Goodnight, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I would love to hear your thoughts, so please comment below. I will try to get the chapters up as soon as I get done with them.


End file.
